MANIKINS USED WITH LIVE INSTRUCTORS
Models of the human body called manikins are used in teaching many skills. In the medical and safety fields, manikins are a common and important aid in teaching Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation (hereafter "CPR"), a combination of artificial respiration and heart massage.
Traditionally a class of students is first taught the CPR procedure by a live instructor, after which the instructor divides the class into teams to practice on a manikin. During practice the instructor goes from team to team, commenting, correcting and coaching. The students use the manikin to practice mouth-to-mouth breathing, chest compressions for restoring circulation, and first aid procedures for choking.
Prior art training manikins for CPR have generally been equipped with an electronic signal box the front panel of which has lamps that give some feedback to the student. For example, in a typical arrangement the panel has three different colored lamps to signal the following:
Green lamp: Lights up when 800 cc of air enters the manikin's lungs. Is off when less than this amount is in the lungs. PA0 Yellow lamp: Lights up when the chest is compressed 11/2 inches. Is off when the chest is compressed less than this amount. PA0 Red lamp: Lights up as a warning when an incorrect hand position is used during chest compressions.
Also, an electronic metronome has been provided which emits an audible "tick".
In addition to the above-mentioned lights, the higher cost manikins have been equipped with strip charts that record the student's performance as he practices. This enables an instructor to come by, read the chart, and discuss the results with the student. The instructor may also show the student how to read the chart himself.
Some CPR training manikins have been equipped with other internal and external devices that allow for some degree of measurement, recording, and visual indication of the student's efforts when he or she is practicing various procedures. But even the most sophisticated of these have many shortcomings and limitations. Also, most conventional training manikins, except for very expensive systems, are designed for use in training courses having a live instructor.